I Don't Like Rooftops
by pretentious-emo-kid
Summary: One shot sequel to 'Life After Death' [though it's not essential to have read that]. Some one asked me how Tony proposed, so read away to find out. Please R&R. x


Usual disclaimer applies - I own nothing and no one to do with NCIS.

Hope you like, folks.

* * *

One of Gibbs' scariest talents was his ability to make threats whilst sounding as though he were simply inviting you to join him for a cup of tea.

"Tony," he said, his voice calm and level, "If I walk in here to find you sat staring into space again instead of working, you will wake up tomorrow without a job. Understood?"

Tony gulped. "Understood, boss."

"Good."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate was concerned about Tony. Despite Gibbs' promise, he was still slumped in his seat, his eyes slightly glazed, his hands immobile over his keyboard. He hadn't really worked at all today, now that she came to think about it.

Well, Gibbs might have told them to 'keep it out of the office', but she wasn't going to just sit here when her boyfriend was so obviously worried about something. Picking up a few bits of paper, she walked over to Tony, spread the sheets on his desk, and knelt on the floor next to him.

"Tony?" she said, quietly.

Immediately, his eyes snapped back into focus.

"What am I looking at?" he asked, gesturing to the papers she had put on the desk, in front of him.

"Well, here we have, my gas bill, my grocery list, and a letter from my mom…I just wanted an excuse to talk to you," she added, in reply to his confused look.

"Oh right. What about?"

"What's bothering you, DiNozzo?"

He smiled slightly. In the past, when she had called him by his last name, it had always been a sign that he had displeased her in one way or another, but since they had started dating, she had reserved it for occasions such as the time he'd made her breakfast in bed on her birthday, or the time he'd been really affected by a case that had taken place in his hometown, or the time he'd shouted at the guy who'd been leering at her at a party. In other words, the use of surnames had become their private code for, '_man_ do I love you'.

"I'm fine."

She frowned.

"Really, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep too well."

Her frown deepened. "Well, that's true," she said, remembering, "But you've had sleepless nights before. Generally, after a couple of cups of coffee, you're back to happily ogling everything in a skirt again."

If anything, he only looked more worried at her words. "I'm fine, Kate. I'd best get back to work before Gibbs keeps his promise and fires me."

Kate nodded, and went back to her own desk. She was hurt that she was being pushed away, but after a year of dating Tony, she had learnt that sometimes she simply needed to be patient with him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I tell him to work, so he disappears!"

Kate looked up from her computer to see what had provoked Gibbs' incredulous outburst. She did not have to use much initiative. Gibbs was stood by Tony's desk, but Tony himself was missing. She sighed, and stood up.

"I'll go look for him," she said.

Gibbs caught her arm as she left in the direction of the elevator.

"Kate, you'd probably know better than any of us; what's up with him?"

His words worried Kate even further. Even when she had informed him of her change of address to Tony's apartment, Gibbs had not passed a single comment, and now he was openly acknowledging the relationship. Clearly she had not noticed just how distracted Tony was if even Gibbs, king of detached coolness, was anxious about him.

She shook her head. "I have no idea, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Agent DiNozzo? Yeah, I saw him. He was heading towards the rooftop, I think."

Kate thanked the agent, and headed in the direction he had pointed her in. For little more than a second, she felt blind panic descend upon her. She had not had good experiences on rooftops. She'd faked her own death on one, and almost been shot by a sniper on another. Still, she was determined to find out what was wrong with Tony, and if that meant edging herself onto a ridiculously high, scary rooftop, well…s-s-so be it…

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate gulped as she crossed the rooftop towards Tony's hunched figure. She had tried calling to him, but her words had been snatched away by the wind –the howling, merciless wind, which was also really not helping her thumping heart.

"Tony?" She tried again.

This time, Tony heard her, and turned to face her.

"How d'you find…Jeez, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she lied.

"Oh come on," said Tony, the hint of a smirk playing on his lips, "Your voice hasn't been that squeaky since you were six years old. What's wrong?"

"I…just…don't…really…like…rooftops." Her legs felt wobbly. "Anyway, I'm supposed to be asking _you _that."

"Asking me what?"

Kate closed her eyes. They were far too close to the edge for her liking. "Well, I guess the most obvious question is, what on Earth are you doing on the roof?! But, also, what's wrong?" she added the latter as something of an afterthought.

She felt him take her elbows, and gently sit her down, beside him.

"Open your eyes, Kate."

Reluctantly, she did.

"I came up here to think quietly. And, like I said, there's nothing wrong, I just really needed a couple of moments to myself."

"Yeah, but why? You're Tony. You don't _think_."

"Ooh, that's mean. If you must know…God, this was not the way I was planning for this to happen, but I guess it's kind of apt, what with every major event in our lives taking place on rooftops…"

"Tony, you're babbling."

"Sorry."

Kate felt her heart leap almost dangerously as he withdrew a ring from his pocket.

"Caitlin Todd, would you marry me?"

"Yes," she replied immediately.

"Wow. That was quick."

"Well, I didn't need to think. I want nothing more."

Tony's face split into a truly enormous smile.

"That's better," smiled Kate back, "I hated seeing you look so serious all day."

He didn't reply, but pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in a tight hug.

_Really, _thought Kate, as she looked at the surface they were stood on, _rooftops aren't really all that bad._

**Later that evening…**

Kate glanced down at the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Gibbs is going to kill us," she sighed.

* * *

Please review, chooks. You know how much I love it. :D 


End file.
